Water Lily
by YunaMustang
Summary: He has tended to his little water lily perfectly for the past ten years, and she has bloomed into a beautiful flower... However, one thing Ozai didn't know about flowers is that they wilt over time, even water lilies.


**I found this, and it was written a while ago. It's probably- no it IS- the most explicit thing I've posted on FF, but that doesn't mean it's very explicit. It's just more so than my other workds. So yeah... I hope you like it! Let me know what you think. OH! And, obviously, this is set like in a completely different 'time' of Avatar, meaning... well... you'll understand when you read it! Let me know what you think!**

The moon's light filtered into the room that was accented with different shades of reds and golds. The room's current resident was pacing, deep in thought. The golden fire emblem pinned in his hair, showing his importance. The Fire Lord.

Long, black hair swished with each time the Fire Lord turned on his heel. Golden eyes glared at nothing as his inner mind was warped into a haze, hindering him from sorting out his thoughts.

There was only one thing that could help him through this mind haze; going to his favorite little blue eyed girl.

Fire Lord Ozai was a man of many different features, but when it came to his sexual side, there was only one girl who could satisfy him. It was as if he were a man dying from dehydration, and she was his relief, his water. How fitting of a metaphor that was. His favorite girl, the only girl whom he called on, was from the Water Tribe.

As Fire Lord Ozai made his way to the room where the girl was kept, he thought about when his little water lily came to his palace, came into his life. She had been a child at the shy age of six when the raid of the Southern Water Tribe was conducted, and she was brought to the Fire Nation. He had been quick to have the young one be taught by the city's best tutors, and by the time she had reached the age of fourteen, he had begun noticing her beauty and sexual appeal. He had hardly ever seen her as she grew up, only checking in on her every once in a while, but when he had begun to notice how his little water lily had blossomed, he had to have her. And so he took her. He still kept his harem of concubines as a Fire Lord formality, but only took his water lily to his bed.

Why he kept her once she was brought to him when she was six, he didn't know. He knew there was potential in her, but for what he was unsure of. Now he knew. She satisfied him and kept him at ease. Now, she was at the age of sixteen, and he still sought solace in her, even having all the Nations under his command.

Not only was he Fire Lord Ozai, but he was Lord Ozai, complete ruler of all three Nations- no. Just one nation. The Fire Nation.

Normally, he would have a servant fetch his beautiful water lily, but tonight, he felt like retrieving her for himself. When he approached her room, he lightly rapped on the door. Soon enough, he was greeted by the sight of his water lily. Her thick, dark brown hair was falling down her back, her body hidden by the Fire Nation's best silk robe. The red of the robe looked brilliant against her darker skin.

Ozai's nostrils flared as he took in the sight of such a beauty as she bowed to him. How could this young lady be the same girl who had been brought to him ten years ago? His little water lily was in full bloom. He stepped towards her, "Come with me to my room."

Those blue eyes of hers flashed dangerously but playfully, "And if I just want to stay in my room for the night?"

"You will come to my room, _now_." He hissed, knowing she was being playful with him but not caring.

Eye lashes dropped over blue eyes as she challenged him, "_Make me_."

Ozai growled and grabbed her wrist, roughly dragging her towards his bedroom chambers. When they walked in, he bid his guards to leave them be as he slammed the door closed behind him.

"Do not tempt me, little one."

Her melodic giggle relaxed him slightly, "Why not? It gets you so riled up, and you do look oh so handsome when you're all huffy and rough."

Ozai's eyebrow raised, but he advanced towards her, just wanting her to lie on the bed and let him have his way with her. A smirk graced his dark features, however, as he planned out what he would do to fix that fiery mouth of hers.

Pale hands ripped at the red robe that clung to her body, and he was pleased to see her naked form once the silk was rid from her body. Even for being sixteen, she had curves, and due to the martial arts lessons he had made her go through she was lightly toned. The chocolate tint to her skin only enhanced his arousal, as it always did. He took the wrap that was around the robe and tied it securely around her eyes. His lips caressed her ear before whispering huskily, "No peaking."

Teeth nibbled on her earlobe, causing a soft, whining moan to leave her lips. Ozai made quick work with his clothing as he nibbled on her ear and made his way to her neck, delighting in the soft, pleasurable noises she made. He presses his bare hips into the small of her back, allowing her to feel his arousal. His smirk returns when he sees her shudder.

"I'm going to teach you to tame that fiery mouth of yours, my dear." He spun her around and in a slightly rough manner shoves her down to her knees.

She feels something against her cheek, and a dark red tint color stains her cheeks upon realizing what it is. She will do anything to please her master, her _lord_. She lets him slip into her mouth, and soon it is Ozai who is lost in pleasure due to the other's mouth.

She works her mouth expertly, having been intimate with him for enough time to know exactly what he likes, but being able to keep it creative to where he doesn't expect it and it's still very pleasurable for him.

Nips.

Sucks.

Licks.

Her mouth is at work on him, and all Ozai can do is bury a hand in her hair and retain himself from being too forceful, though he knows she likes the force and roughness he gives her.

When he feels himself on the brink, her name slips from his lips, in a beautiful, perfect stream like water.

"_Katara_…"

He has tended to his little water lily perfectly for the past ten years, and she has bloomed into a beautiful flower. He's been the one to shape the outcome of her life. She has long since forgotten those in the Southern Water Tribe, and all that mattered to her was him, and that's how he liked it. She was such a perfect and beautiful water lily.

However, one thing Ozai didn't know about flowers is that they wilt over time, even water lilies. It was only a matter of time before his precious Katara, his precious water lily who he tended to very sparsely in the past wilts, and when she does… what shall he do?


End file.
